The Bird Vs The Bug
by Space Jake
Summary: Like vultures, they waited, ready to do all all did in this world. Prey on the weak.


The Bird Vs. The Bug

I can now walk on pass Pewter City. My name is Red, and I finally beat Brock and got my first badge. But it was only the beginning. It took me a long damn time to beat that ass of a gym leader and I think that might just have been luck. My Pokemon. My beloved Pokemon I refuse to say you are not good enough. It is my fault, it is your trainer Red's fault. I will practice with you and we will become stronger before going to the next destination.

Next we will go to Cerulean. I have a Bulbasaur and I know from my Pokemon guide book that plant pokemon are stronger than water which is all that silly bitch gym leader uses. But I won't think it will be easy. Plant pokemon should also be strong against rock but I know how that went.

So now Bulbasaur and I train. And train and train. "Sorry Bulba, I've been training you too hard. Only a little longer and we'll head back to Pewter and visit the Pokemon center."

My Bulbasaur is happy to do whatever the hell I say. Sometimes I think the thing trusts me too much. This was definitely a time it did. As it battled my Bulba finally fainted. "OH SHIT!" I said. I quickly sent out my next Pokemon. It was Metapod. That thing can't do anything but harden but it was a hell of a better cover than none for me to run away under.

We finally got away and all I could do was cry. "I'm such a dumb ass. You and Bulba probably hate me."

Metapod made some weird noise that I think meant he didn't hate me. I had no idea what the hell it was trying to say but I decided to pretend. "You're right Metapod. I should just go back to the city and get you guys healed up. Get in the pokeball, then you'll be safe."

Metapod was also happy to do whatever the hell I said. But he didn't know I was a damn liar. He wasn't safe there. None of us were safe anywhere.

Because as I was walking back this kid came and poked me. I was used to this messed up routine, people tried it on me all the time. I looked around and then down. It was this kid. He was way too young to have any pokemon. "What do you want?"

"Why the fuck aren't you wearing any shorts?" the little asshole asked.

"Lay off Youngster. I'm heading back to Pewter, my Pokemon are hurt."

"So you do have Pokemon."

"Sure, I have two."

"Then I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Hell no, I just told you my Pokemon are hurt."

"You looked at me didn't you?"

"Well yeah."

"Then we have to battle! Get ready!"

The youngster took out his pokeball. He threw it, and the worst pokemon of them all came out. Forget all those damn legend Pokemon that I've never seen, and the ghost Pokemon are actually kind of cute, but this Spearow. Looking into his eyes, I could see the stuff that nightmares are made of.

"CRAP!" I yelled. I quickly sent out Metapod to protect me while I ran. I'd make it up to him later. Right now I just had to live. I ran but then tripped on something. I looked back to see how Metapod was doing but then I saw the Youngster's eyes, looking more evil than Spearow's, if you could imagine. The little short wearing shouta wanna be was so short that I tripped over him. "Get away from me, you little bitch!" I yelled at him.

"There's no running from a trainer battle, BITCH," the asshole said. Then he spit right in my eye.

"FUCK! You disgusting little worm!" I said.

"Do you want to see a disgusting worm?" the asshole asked. He grinned a horrible grin and turned to his evil minion. "SPEAROW, attack!"

That evil bird used its razer sharp beak to peck at my open. Peck once and the poor thing fainted. I reached for my Pokeball. Finally this whole thing was over. Metapod suffered needlessly, but at least now I could get him help. But then I screamed before I realized why. That little bastard was grinding my right hand into the ground, and I couldn't get the Pokeball. "GET OFF!" I yelled.

He didn't little, he just seemed really happy. I couldn't be more horrified as I watched what, having a perfect view from the ground. The demon bird pecked again, and Metapod's tough shell was busted open. Inside, a deformed version of what would have been butterfree. I screamed as I saw the thing's eyes staring lifelessly at me. But that wasn't the end. Spearow pecked more, and now I realized it was ruthlessly ripping it apart, gargling the dead bits down its wretched throat.

I was so horrified I didn't realize that the little bitch was still standing on my hand. At least not until he gave it a good stomp. Now it had to be broken. I rolled around in both physical and psychological pain. "What the FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with you! METAPOD WAS MY FRIEND YOU FUCKED UP FREAK!"

"You still have one more Pokemon. Get it out." the little bitch said. He gave me a kick.

"No way. No way. He's already fainted. You can just forget about that." The bitch kicked me again now where my Pokeball was. He kicked again. It took a couple times before he hit the button and Bulba came out.

"BULBA! WAKE UP! RUN AWAY!"

Bulba stirred but couldn't stand up. The Youngster grabbed him by the Bulb. Then he took out a huge hunting knife and sliced him open. I screamed again. I knew the cut had to be pretty deep to get that pussy stuff coming out. I screamed again as that freak threw what was left of him in front of me. He was nearly cut in half. Dead.

"You're crazy. When I get back, I'm going to have you committed."

"Where do you think you're going? This is a trainer battle," the short wearing punk said. With Bulba's blood still on the knife, he leaned down and stabbed me over and over. I screamed as I watched myself be torn up until everything went black.


End file.
